I Can't Undo You
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca starts secretly dating Chloe but they have to keep it a secret from Aubrey because the blonde has forbid her best friend from dating her "enemy"
1. Chapter 1

**I Can't Undo You**

**Chapter One**

Aubrey was pacing the living room in the on-campus apartment that she shared with her best friend, Chloe as she ranted about her latest problem. "Why this school of all schools?"

"Her dad works here. Free education. That'd win me over, too," Chloe stated as she sat on the couch watching her best friend freak out.

"She didn't even want to go to college," Aubrey huffed. "Just when I think I've escaped her."

"It won't be that bad," Chloe assured her. "Maybe she can join the Bellas."

Aubrey looked at the redhead as if she had lost her mind. "Aca-scuse me?"

"She's an amazing singer from what I remember," Chloe stated. "We could use her."

Aubrey scoffed. "She's way too alternative for us. She's not joining our group."

Chloe raised her hands in mock surrender. "It was just an idea. You two have had this ridiculous war since you were fourteen. It's been six years. You should really give her a chance. She could be amazing for the Bellas."

Aubrey glared at Chloe. "The Bellas stick to tradition. Beca would try to ruin that. I know her. Come on. We have to get to the activities fair."

Sighing, Chloe grabbed the flyers from the coffee table and followed her best friend out of the apartment.

* * *

Beca finished setting up her DJ equipment up on her desk before turning to face her roommate, Kimmy Jin who had yet to say one word to her. "Hey, so I'm pretty easygoing but I have one rule. Just the one. Never touch this stuff you see right here," she gestured to her equipment.

Kimmy Jin looked at Beca and then the equipment before turning back around.

"Okay, I really need you to acknowledge this conversation right now," Beca said, not letting up. "This is important. All you have to do is nod your head to let me know that you understand what I'm saying."

Kimmy Jin looked at Beca again and rolled her eyes before looking back at her laptop.

Beca glared at the back of the brunette's head and turned around to face her own laptop. As she was working on fine tuning one of her mixes, she heard a knock at the door.

"Campus police. Hide your wine coolers!" She heard her father say from behind the door.

"Dad you're not funny!" Beca yelled so he could hear.

Mr. Mitchell opened the door and smiled at his daughter. "No? I thought that was a classic." He looked over at Beca's roommate who was quietly typing away at her laptop. "Hi, I'm Beca's dad. I teach here on campus."

Kimmy Jin glanced at the man before looking back at her laptop.

"Tough crowd," Mr. Mitchell said as he moved over to look at Beca's DJ set up. He reached his hand to touch her laptop and she slapped his hand away.

"No touching," Beca warned. "Like ever."

"Sorry," the man said, pulling his hand away. "So are you excited? Have you seen your sister yet?"

Beca saved her mix and stood up straight to look at her dad. "Step-sister."

"You've been family for six years. You can drop the formalities," Mr. Mitchell stated.

"We can't stand each other, dad. She's an uptight pain in my ass."

"Beca," Mr. Mitchell chided. "She's your sister. You need to start bonding with her. You promised."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I don't remember making that promise."

Kimmy Jin stood up, tired of hearing the two bicker. "I'm going to the activities fair."

Beca closed her laptop and gestured to the door. "Me too! I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin."

Mr. Mitchell raised his eyebrows. "Super good friend?"

Beca nodded and crossed her fingers. "We're like this." She made her way over to the door and pointed at her laptop and DJ gear. "Don't touch," she said before disappearing out of the room.

Mr. Mitchell shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Beca left the deaf Jews stand and made her way over to the Barden Bella's booth. "Hey, sis," she said with a smile to Aubrey.

Aubrey looked around to make sure no one had heard before glaring at the petite brunette. "Do not call me that."

Beca loved to piss the blonde off. It was too easy. She looked at the redhead and nodded a greeting. "Hi, Chloe. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, about two years since I last saw you," Chloe said. "How have you been?"

Beca shrugged. "Good. I can't complain." She looked at Aubrey and added, "much."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Like having you attend my school thrills me. What do you want?"

"I just came over to see how recruiting is going," Beca said.

"Not that well," Chloe said.

"It's going great." Aubrey gave Chloe a look telling her to shut up before looking back at Beca. "We already have five girls with bikini ready bodies wanting to join us."

Chloe's eyes trailed up and down Beca's body and she smirked. "You should join us, Beca. You'd fit right in."

Aubrey turned her head to look at Chloe with a "what the hell are you going on about" look.

"I'm not interested," Beca smiled. "Thanks, though." Beca walked off and Chloe watched her go.

"What the hell, Chloe? You should join us? You'd fit right in?" Aubrey asked. "I told you no."

"But she'd be perfect." Chloe rarely fought Aubrey on anything but this wasn't something she was willing to let go. "Admit it. She would be good in our group."

"No," Aubrey said. "And don't tell anyone that she's my sister."

"Why not?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey sighed. "Because Chloe, I don't want to have anything to do with her. Everyone's always like "you should be more laid back like Beca" or "you should really do that Beca's way" and I'm not dealing with that my senior year. Understood?"

"Got it," Chloe said but that didn't stop her from thinking about how much better the Bellas would be if Beca was a part of the group.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Cappsy for giving me this idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca entered the communal bathroom singing her current favorite song as she disappeared into one of the stalls. As she was preparing to take her shower, she heard a voice from behind her.

"You have to join the Bellas."

"Dude!" Beca exclaimed as she shut the water off. "I'm trying to take a shower!"

Chloe smiled at Beca's reaction. "It's just me. Listen, you really need to join the Bellas."

"_You _really need to get out of here." Beca reached for the shower curtain but the action made her drop her things and she quickly turned around to huddle against the wall. "Dude, I am nude."

"So am I. This is nice." Chloe reached out and touched the tattoo on Beca's shoulder.

Beca froze as Chloe's fingers trailed along her tattoo. "Um, what are you doing in here?"

Chloe dropped her hand from Beca's shoulder. "Aubrey was taking too long in our shower so I came to use this one."

"No, in _here_," Beca clarified.

"Oh, I heard you singing and I thought I could recruit whoever it was. I didn't know it'd be you. You sound even better than you did three years ago."

Beca smiled despite her current awkward situation. "Thanks. There's no way I'm joining an a capella group, though. Especially one run by the step-sister from hell."

"She's not that bad. Just give her a chance."

"She's impossible." Since day one, Beca and Aubrey had been on bad terms. Maybe the fact that their parents had remarried was the underlying reason for that but the blonde didn't make it easy to be nice to her.

Chloe sighed. She would deal with being a counselor to the two sisters later. Right now she needed Beca to agree to join the Bellas. "Was that Titanium you were singing?"

Beca's eyebrow raised in shock. "You know David Guetta?"

"I'm a partying college student. Of course I do. Titanium is my jam... my lady jam."

Beca looked at the redhead with wide eyes. "You just admitted to me that you get off to Titanium."

"What? Like you don't have a diddle jam. The song really builds, ya know?" Chloe smirked as she winked at Beca. "Sing it for me."

"Dude, no. Get out." Beca felt as if the lunch she had had earlier had been spiked with something because there was no way her step-sister's best friend was actually standing in her shower telling her to sing.

"I'm not leaving until you do." Chloe faked a yawn and looked at Beca expectantly.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned around to face Chloe as she prepared to sing. She smiled faintly as Chloe joined her in singing the song and when it was over, she felt as if she was even more naked like she had bared her soul to the redhead.

"Um, I still need to shower," Beca said, quietly as she tried to keep her eyes from wandering Chloe's body.

"Oh, right. I'll see you around." The redhead left the shower and Beca relaxed. Attending Barden University was proving to be very interesting.

* * *

Beca was on her way to work at the radio station when she heard her father calling her name. Rolling her eyes, she turned around and waited for the man to reach her. "Hello, Father."

Mr. Mitchell smiled at his daughter. "How are you enjoying college life?

Beca shrugged. "It's all right."

"Just all right? You should ask Aubrey to show you around. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Beca groaned. "That's not going to happen. She'd probably take me to some isolated area and kill me."

Mr. Mitchell sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Beca I really need you to try to get along with your sister."

Beca narrowed her eyes at the man. "She's not my sister."

"For all intents and purposes, she is your sister and Sheila and I would love it if you two could last through one dinner without calling each other vulgar names."

"Okay, I'll try to get along with her," Beca said as she began walking backwards. "I have to get to work." She turned around and made her way to the radio station.

Upon entering the station, she was greeted by Jesse, who had proven to be rather annoying.

"Hey if it isn't my favorite CD stacker," Jesse grinned. "How's it going?"

"It's going," Beca answered, simply as she set her backpack down and grabbed a stack of CDs.

"Here, I saved this stack for you." Jesse gestured to the stack on the table.

Beca went over and noticed that each CD was filled with love songs. Rolling her eyes, she picked them up. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, one of those CDs could contain one of our future songs."

Beca was getting ready to tell Jesse where he could shove the CDs when the door opened and Chloe walked in.

"Hey," Chloe smiled, brightly. "I didn't know you worked here."

"I'm hoping to be able to play my mixes soon," Beca stated. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm here for-,"

"Chloe, hey," Luke greeted her, happily. "Come into the booth. Jesse go get me a coffee."

"Guess we'll talk later. I'll be seeing you at auditions, right?" Chloe asked Beca.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Well, I'd love it if you showed up." Chloe walked off, joining Luke in the booth.

"Looks like Luke has a fangirl," Jesse said.

"And a bitch. Go get him his coffee," Beca smirked.

"You're a regular comedian," Jesse said, sarcastically. "So you're trying out to be a Bella?"

"Maybe. I don't know," Beca answered.

"That'd be cool," Jesse stated. "You could be that aca-girl and I could be that aca-boy. We could have aca-children."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little," Beca stated. "Don't ever say those words to me again." Beca walked off to a shelf and began stacking CDs.

"Well I'll be back. Just know that I'm not getting Luke coffee because he told me to," Jesse stated. "I'm getting it because it's more entertaining than stacking CDs." The boy left the room and Beca glanced over at the booth. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Luke was hanging out with Chloe.

* * *

And maybe that jealousy is why she found herself sitting on stage performing _Cups. _She had always had a crush on Chloe. Whenever she visited her father during the summer, she remembered how she always got excited about being able to see the redhead. Chloe was always nice to her and Beca had found herself quickly developing a crush on the older girl. She would never admit that, though. She could already imagine the stress vomiting that her crushing on Chloe would cause Aubrey.

After she finished her audition, Beca was on her way out of the auditorium when she felt a hand wrap tightly around her wrist.

"What was that?" Aubrey asked, angrily.

"That was my audition." Beca pulled her arm out of Aubrey's grasp. "Problem?"

"What are you planning?" Aubrey asked. "You think a capella is lame. There's no way you're not up to something."

Beca placed a hand to her chest. "I'm hurt. I just wanted to spend time with my favorite step-sister through a capella bonding."

"Shh, I don't want anyone knowing I'm in anyway related to you," Aubrey snapped. "You're not going to be a part of the Bellas."

"That breaks my heart. Really it does. I have class." Beca walked off, leaving Aubrey to glare at the back of her head.

"We need her," Chloe said as she walked up beside Aubrey. "She had the best audition. You can admit that much can't you?"

Aubrey let out a frustrated sigh. Chloe was right. They could use Beca. The blonde turned to face her best friend. "She's in but you have to keep her in check. I swear if she pisses me off to much, she's out."

Chloe squealed happily. "I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry." Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked back into the auditorium and Chloe did a small victory dance. Chloe's interest in Beca went beyond wanting great members for their group. She hadn't seen the brunette in three years since she started college and they were never that close back then seeing as how the brunette only visited the area during the summers. So what better way for her to get to know Beca now then to have her in the Bellas?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was official. Beca was a Barden Bella. She wasn't sure if she should drink herself into oblivion at the thought or just go with the flow and see where things led her. Since she wasn't much of a drinker, she decided to go with the latter. She was currently standing around watching the other a capella initiates celebrate being chosen for their respective a capella groups. She wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into but the thought didn't last long as Jesse made his way towards her.

"Hey!" Jesse exclaimed, happily. "We're aca-people now!"

"Are you drunk? You're drunk," Beca said, only slightly amused by the boy's antics.

"I'm not drunk. I can only see one of you. I will remedy that, though. I'm gonna go grab another drink. Do you want one?"

"I don't. I'm good watching everyone else make fools out of themselves."

"No, you need to join in on it," Jesse insisted. "It's like a totally different experience when you're wasted. I'll be right back." Jesse began to walk over the benches and Beca rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to walk that way," Beca called to him.

"It's the best way to walk!" Jesse yelled back.

Chloe rushed over to Beca and pulled the girl to her by her arms. "This is so great! You're a Barden Bella!"

"That I am," Beca said with false enthusiasm.

"I have a feeling we're going to be fast friends."

Beca felt her heart hammer in her chest due to the proximity of which Chloe was speaking to her. If she leaned in just a little their lips would be touching.

"Well you did already see me naked so," Beca winked at the redhead and was surprised to find herself being flirty.

"I did and I was definitely right about you having a bikini ready body."

Beca found herself blushing at the redhead's words. "Um, thanks. The source of which that compliment stems has brought me great discomfort. I'm afraid to use the showers now. I always feel like I'm about to experience something Hitchcock-ian."

"No, thank _you_," Chloe grinned, sensually. "I enjoyed ambushing you in the shower. The look on your face was pure entertainment."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm glad my complete horror brought you great joy."

Chloe rubbed her hands up and down Beca's arms. "Save me a dance." She pulled away from the brunette and shook her ass as she said, "This ginger needs her jiggle juice." She slapped her butt and walked off towards the cooler.

"Make good choices!" Beca called after the redhead.

Chloe blew Beca a kiss and the brunette laughed. Her smile quickly fell though when she saw Aubrey heading her way.

Aubrey folded one arm across her chest and took a gulp from her red solo cup. "You're only here because Chloe vouched for you," Aubrey said. "Screw up and you're out."

"I'm having a great time. Thanks for asking."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Just do as you're told and don't get in my way... and don't tell anyone you're my step-sister."

Beca quirked a brow. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want anyone thinking I'm showing you favoritism," Aubrey lied.

Beca laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem, but whatever, I won't say anything."

"And I've seen you talking to that Treble. That oath was serious. I will kick you out of the Bellas if you start something with him."

"You know you could probably get that pitch pipe up your ass surgically removed." Beca smiled as Aubrey's eyes widened and her jaw clenched to keep her anger in check.

Aubrey walked off without a word and Beca shook her head. She wasn't sure how she was going to survive her step-sister for the rest of the school year.

"I have returned with your cup of happiness." Jesse handed Beca the cup and took a swig from his own. "Don't you feel amazing? We're the cool kids on campus."

Beca laughed. "I definitely don't think we are."

"No we totally are." Jesse stood on a bench and yelled, "We are the kings of campus!"

Beca cringed in embarrassment and took a sip of her drink. "Yeah, aca-gods right here," she said, sarcastically. She looked around for Chloe and spotted the redhead talking to Stacie. She took a moment to take in the beauty of Chloe all carefree and happy. Her crush on Chloe _and _dealing with her step-sister were going to make for an interesting year.

* * *

Beca was sitting outside on her laptop enjoying the gorgeous day when Jesse decided it'd be a good idea to get into her personal space. She frowned as she watched the boy lay out a blanket and set down his own laptop, DVDs and juice pouches.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked.

"I decided that we don't see enough of each other outside of work and as much as I love stacking CDs with you, I was thinking we could do something else together."

Beca grabbed a juice pouch and opened it. She nodded towards the stack of DVDs. "I hate movies."

"What? How can you hate movies?" Jesse picked up his stack of DVDs. "I have the best of the best here."

Beca took a sip of her drink. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"I'm not embarrassed in the slightest."

"Well you should be," Beca said. "What kind of school is this? I feel like it's built on a freaky hellmouth." She had a creepy roommate, shower break ins, she was in an a capella group with her bitch step-sister and now this.

"Whoa, a Buffy reference? I thought you weren't into movies."

"I'm not. I do watch TV, though," Beca said.

"Yeah? What's one of your favorite TV shows?" Jesse asked.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. Veronica Mars, I guess."

Jesse grinned. "I can see how you'd like that. That's something I can work with. We can watch TV together."

"I don't think so." Beca closed her laptop and shoved it into her laptop bag. "I'm out of here."

"I guess I won't be saying, 'Beca Mitchell, she's a marshmallow' with that attitude."

"Don't quote Veronica Mars to me," Beca said. "You'll ruin the show for me."

"Ouch, you're a cold one."

Beca stood up and looked down at the boy. "You know what they say, mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Jesse grinned, unfazed. "You're warming up to me. I can tell."

"You're delusional, Jesse."

"You really mean cute, right?" Jesse called after her.

Beca rolled her eyes and threw a wave behind her as she continued to walk away.

"See you at the riff-off," he added.

Beca froze and turned back to look at him. "What the fuck is a riff-off?"

"It's a bit of friendly competition," Chloe said from behind her.

Beca turned around with a smile on her face but it quickly went away at the sight of Aubrey standing next to Chloe.

"What is that?" Aubrey gestured to where Jesse was packing up his things.

"He tried to ambush me with a picnic," Beca answered, simply.

"I knew you were into him," Aubrey said. "You're out of the Bellas."

Beca shrugged. "Okay, whatever."

"Wait," Chloe stopped the brunette. "You're not into him are you?"

"Not at all," Beca answered. "I actually find him to be quite annoying."

Chloe had asked in order to clarify things so that Beca wouldn't be kicked out but she felt herself relieved for a whole different reason. "See? She's not into him. She's still in."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and walked away from the two.

"Grumpy, much?" Beca muttered.

"I swear you love to test her," Chloe said, amused. "So a picnic, huh? Sounds romantic."

Beca sighed. "I'm so mean to him. I don't even know why he has a crush on me."

"It's obviously because you're hot and mysterious. " Chloe raised Beca's hand that was holding the juice pouch and she took a sip from it. She licked her lips and smiled at Beca. "I better catch up with Aubrey. I'll be by your dorm tonight to take you to the riff-off."

"Can't wait." Beca watched Chloe walk off. She didn't even care what a riff-off was. She was just thrilled with the idea of spending time with Chloe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Beca was working on an assignment for class when a knock sounded on the door. She set her textbook aside in order to answer it and was surprised but pleased to see Chloe standing before her. "You're early."

Chloe grinned. "What can I say? I was excited to be able to spend time with you."

"I am great company so I can't blame you for feeling that way." Beca found herself flirting with Chloe a lot when the two were alone. She was sure the girl was flirtatious with everyone so she tried not to read too much into it but that was hard to do when the redhead looked at her with those hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.

Beca stepped aside to let Chloe in and the older girl noticed Kimmy Jin sitting at her desk. She decided she would strike up a conversation with her even though Beca claimed the girl was a mute. "Hi. It's Kimmy Jin, right?"

Kimmy Jin looked at Chloe for a beat before going back to her homework, but not before placing her earphones in.

"She's lovely," Chloe said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, a bottle of sunshine." Beca sat down on her bed and Chloe joined her. "So Aubrey allowed you to come here and converse with her arch-nemesis?"

"I'm supposed to be teaching you about the riff-off but I don't want to talk about a capella right now. I want to talk about you. We haven't done any catching up yet. What have you been up to since the last time I saw you? Aubrey mentioned you wanting to be a music producer."

"That's the plan. My father cringes at the thought but I'm getting an education so that makes him feel a little better."

"You should let me hear your stuff sometime. Aubrey says it's decent."

"Decent, huh? I guess that's as much of a compliment as I should expect to get from her."

"Just don't tell her I told you that. She'd kill me."

"I won't say a word. So what has the great Chloe Beale been up to?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not much. I'm majoring in business. Nothing as exciting as producing music."

"Business? I saw you as more of an arts major. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had wanted to be an actress... or a model."

Chloe laughed. "A model?"

"Yeah, why not? You're gorgeous." Beca realized what had slipped out of her mouth and she quickly changed the subject. "But yeah, business is a surprise."

Chloe smiled at Beca's compliment and decided not to dwell on it for Beca's sake. "Sorry to disappoint you with my lame major."

"No, I didn't mean-,"

Chloe placed a hand on Beca's. "I'm teasing you."

The DJ's brain short-circuited at feeling Chloe's hand on hers. She tried to form a sentence but she could only think about how soft and warm the redhead's hand was against hers.

Chloe grinned at the reaction. "We should probably head to the riff-off."

Beca came back to reality with those words. "Right, the riff-off. Let's go." Beca got off of her bed but was tugged back down by Chloe. "What are you doing?"

Chloe looked into Beca's darker blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I um..." Beca wasn't sure what to say. She doubted telling Chloe that she had a crush on her(one she had been harboring for years) would be taken well. "I'm nervous about this riff-off thing."

Chloe could tell that Beca was lying but decided to drop it for now. "You'll be great. You don't even have to sing if you don't want to." Chloe got up from the bed, pulling Beca up with her. "It's supposed to be fun. No pressure."

"Fun? No pressure? Aubrey is going to be there, right? I predict the pressure will be on full force." Beca grabbed her jacket and left the room with Chloe. She actually was feeling the pressure; the pressure to succeed in impressing Chloe.

* * *

Things had gone pretty well, at least in Beca's opinion. She had gotten everyone to sing to _No Diggity_ and even though they had lost on a technicality, it was fun. Of course Aubrey didn't agree as she currently lectured the group on what they could've done better.

Beca had heard enough. "Back off, Aubrey. We had fun. Isn't that what this was all about?"

Aubrey glared at her step-sister. "Last time I checked, I had the pitch pipe."

Beca rolled her eyes. "You're ridiculous. There's no talking to you."

Chloe quickly stepped in before the two started to really argue. "Come on, Bree. Let's grab a drink." She guided the blonde away from the Bellas and towards a beer filled cooler.

The other Bellas broke off to enjoy the rest of the night and before Beca could join them, Jesse was in front of her.

"I sang to you." He had a dopey smile on his face as he handed Beca a can of beer.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Beca took the beer. "You're always giving me alcohol. I'm going to start thinking that you want me drunk."

Jesse laughed. "I just want you to get on my level. So I was thinking..."

_Oh no._ Beca thought. Was he about to ask her out? Things were about to get awkward real fast.

Chloe walked up to Beca, interrupting her conversation with Jesse. "Hey, Beca, join me for a moment?"

Beca was relieved as Chloe pulled her away from Jesse and towards a bench.

"What's up?" Beca asked as she sat down beside Chloe.

Chloe smirked. "Nothing. You just looked like you needed saving." Chloe frowned at the thought that maybe Beca enjoyed Jesse's company. "...unless you're into him."

Beca laughed. "No way. Aubrey would blow chunks."

Chloe was thrown by the response. Was Beca into Jesse but not acting on it because of Aubrey's rules or was she really not interested? The crush she had on the younger girl was seriously going to drive her insane and she couldn't even talk to anybody about it. The redhead realized Beca was still talking and caught the end of a sentence. "I'm sorry, what?"

"What'd you think of my riff-off debut?" Beca asked.

"You were amazing!" Chloe had been beyond excited when she heard one of her favorite old school songs flowing from Beca. "You're definitely what the Bellas need. We're lucky to have you."

Beca smiled shyly. "I'm nothing special. I just love music. You could easily create a set list."

"But it wouldn't be as amazing as anything you would create."

"You do realize you've never heard any of my mixes, right?" Beca asked.

"But I hear you singing mash-ups of songs all the time," Chloe pointed out. "I can only imagine how amazing your mixes are."

"You have way too much confidence in me," Beca stated. "I mean, I'd love for the girls to perform something I've created but we both know that's never going to happen with Aubrey being the way she is."

"I'll try to talk to her," Chloe said. "Maybe I can get her to loosen up a bit."

"Good luck with that." Beca knew that Aubrey was stubborn and set in her ways so she wasn't expecting the Bellas to be performing anything from this century anytime soon.

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were walking back to their apartment when Aubrey decided to bring up something that had been bothering her.

"You and Beca looked pretty cozy tonight," Aubrey said, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, she's cool." Chloe wondered where Aubrey was going with this conversation and hoped it wouldn't lead to the worst.

"You look at her a lot," Aubrey added. "Like during rehearsals and when you spot her across campus, you kind of just stare at her."

Chloe bit her lower lip, not sure how she was expected to respond to this observation. "She... intrigues me."

Aubrey frowned. "You're not into her are you?" The blonde wouldn't be able to stand it if her best friend started dating her step-sister.

Chloe stopped walking and looked at Aubrey. "What?"

"You are aren't you?" Aubrey asked. "God, I don't understand what everyone sees in her. My own mother keeps telling me that I need to be more like Beca. I can't escape her stupid shadow. She's attending my school, she's a part of my group, that I swear she's trying to secretly take over, and now she's taking my best friend from me."

"Whoa, she's not taking me from you. I'm not into Beca. We're just friends." Chloe hated lying to Aubrey but she didn't think telling her the truth was a good idea at the moment.

Aubrey looked skeptical. "You're not?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nope."

Aubrey let out a breath of relief. "Thank god. Sorry I freaked out on you. I just really need something in my life to be Beca-free."

The two continued walking in silence as Chloe thought about what the hell she was going to do about her crush on Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Beca was standing outside of Chole's class waiting for it to let out. Ambushing the redhead seemed to be the only way she would be able to get Chloe to talk to her. It had been a few days since they had held a conversation that wasn't Bella related. She wasn't sure what she had done to get the older girl upset but she was ready to apologize for whatever it was.

As soon as Beca saw students starting to leave the classroom, she waited for the familiar locks of red hair to appear. "Chloe," Beca called once she spotted the source of her sleepless nights.

Chloe turned around, surprised to see Beca. She moved towards the brunette so that she wasn't blocking the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me and quite frankly, it sucks. What'd I do wrong, Chloe?"

Chloe took Beca by the wrist and pulled her into an empty room. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's not you at all." Well that was kind of a lie. It was Beca. Everything the DJ did made Chloe's crush on her that much more intense. The way her facial expressions gave away her feelings, the way she acted all tough but she was really a softy. Her favorite was the way Beca would randomly ask her about her nodes to make sure she wasn't pushing herself too hard. She had mentioned having nodes to the group awhile back and though it seemed like everyone else had forgotten about it, Beca made it a point to make sure she was okay. It warmed Chloe's heart.

"Okay, then what is it?" Beca asked not convinced by Chloe's words.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to think of how to explain her situation without giving away her crush on the brunette.

Beca furrowed her brows as she waited for a response. "Is it Aubrey? Did she tell you not to hangout with me?"

Chloe shook her head. "No it's not like that."

Beca was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Then what's it like Chloe because I thought we were friends but now you barely speak to me."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted. This was different for her. She wasn't a stranger to letting her feelings known but she had never liked someone that would cost her her best friend.

"Forget it. Wouldn't want Aubrey upset with you." Beca left the classroom, ignoring Chloe's calls for her to wait.

* * *

Beca was at the radio station still upset from her earlier conversation with Chloe. How dare Aubrey tell the redhead who she can and cannot talk to... if that was even the case. Chloe hadn't verified it but the situation had Aubrey written all over it.

Jesse glanced over at Beca from where he was. "You know, I can't help but notice how angrily you're stacking those CDs. Do you want to talk about it?"

Beca stopped working to look at the boy. She did want to talk. She was seconds away from snapping CDs if she didn't. Beca finished up what she was doing and moved to sit on the edge of the table. She wasn't sure how to begin. Talking about her emotions wasn't something she did.

Jesse could tell that Beca was out of her element and decided to give her a little push. "So what's got you all CD flinging today?"

Beca sighed. "It's stupid."

Jesse smiled. "I'm sure it's not."

Beca ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "I... I might like someone and they might've been giving me the cold shoulder for the last few days and there's a possibility that they're not talking to me because of a stupid stuck-up bitch but if they can stop talking to me because of someone else, I should just forget about them."

"So you like someone?"

"Hypothetically," Beca added.

"Well I can see the problem already. You hypothetically like someone that isn't me."

Beca rolled her eyes but a smile was on her face. "Jesse I'm gay."

Jesse's eyes widened. "That explains so much. You like Chloe don't you?"

Beca looked around to make sure Luke wasn't within earshot. "What? No."

Jesse smirked at Beca's reaction. "We're bonding. Don't ruin it with lies."

Beca stared at the boy for a moment before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, it's her."

"She's definitely into you. I've seen how she is around you."

"If that was the case, then she wouldn't have been avoiding me these last few days." Having shared enough, Beca hopped down from the table.

"We can have Ben and Jerrys and watch depressing movies to make you feel better about life."

Beca shook her head. "I hate ice cream and from the last time we talked about it, I still hate movies."

"You're just full of hate aren't you?" Jesse asked. "And how do you hate ice cream? There's something wrong with you. You need a hug."

"Do not touch me," Beca warned.

Jesse opened his arms wide and took a step towards Beca.

Beca placed a hand on Jesse's chest to stop him. "I will punch you."

The bell to the station sounded as Chloe walked inside. Beca dropped her hand from Jesse's chest as she stared at the senior. Jesse decided to break the awkward silence. "She doesn't like ice cream. I don't think she belongs on this planet."

Chloe took in how close the two had been standing a few seconds ago and fought the urge to break Jesse's nose. She wasn't usually a violent or jealous person but she wanted Beca to be hers and this stupid Treble was crossing into her territory. "I know," she finally said. She remembered the time back when she was sixteen when she had learned that Beca disliked ice cream. Aubrey hadn't returned from her violin lessons yet so Chloe had decided to take the opportunity to talk to Beca. She had made the girl share a tub of ice cream with her before she was aware Beca didn't like it, and when she had asked the brunette why she hadn't said anything, Beca said it would've been rude to decline. Upon further urging, she learned that it was really because Beca had wanted to spend time with her. Chloe broke from her reverie and gestured to the door. "Can we talk?"

As Beca opened her mouth to speak, Luke exited the booth. "Why didn't you guys tell me Chloe was here?" He smiled at she redhead. "Tonight still happening?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's still on."

"I saw you through the window and wanted to say hi but I have to get back to it." He gestured towards the booth. "Want to join me?"

"I can't. Sorry. I was just dropping by."

"Later, then." Luke went back into the booth.

"Beca?" Chloe said, still wanting to talk to the girl.

"I'm really busy." Beca grabbed a stack of CDs and moved to a shelf. She hadn't thought Chloe was into Luke. The redhead never mentioned him and she rarely ever saw them together. This new revelation that they might be an item made Beca sick to her stomach.

Not wanting to cause a scene in front of Jesse, Chloe left the station but she was determined to get Beca to hear her out before the day was over.

* * *

Beca entered her dorm room later that day and to say that she was surprised to see Chloe sitting at her desk on her laptop listening to her mixes would've been an understatement. She didn't feel upset, though like she probably should've been. She was nervous. Nervous over what Chloe might think of the songs. Beca closed the door and took the few steps over to Chloe. She tapped the redhead on the shoulder and tried to hide her amusement as the older girl fumbled to remove the headphones and stop the music.

Chloe set the headphones down and looked at Beca. "These mixes are really amazing, Beca. She wasn't even feeling guilty at having been caught.

Beca sat her backpack down by her desk. "You do realize you've broken into my room and you're on my laptop, right?"

"Kimmy Jin let me in before she left for class and your password really shouldn't be your name and birth year. Don't worry. I changed it."

"Wow, should I explain what boundaries are?"

"It'd probably be a lost cause." Chloe stood up, growing serious. "Can we talk about earlier today?"

Beca shrugged. "What's there to talk about?"

Chloe let out a sigh. "Come on. Work with me here. I don't like where we left things. Aubrey didn't tell me not to talk to you."

"So you decided to ignore me all on your own? And don't you have a date with Luke you should be going on?"

"Okay." Chloe took Beca by the hand and moved her towards the bed. She pushed her down so that she was sitting on the edge of it. "So what's going to happen right now is that I'm going to speak and you're going to listen." Beca opened her mouth to protest and was quickly cut off by Chloe. "Just listen."

Once Chloe was sure that Beca wasn't going to speak, she continued. "No, I don't have a date with Luke. He's just a friend. He's into Aubrey and I've been trying to set them up. They have a date tonight. And Aubrey got upset when she thought I was crushing on you so I've been avoiding you."

Beca frowned. "Why would she think that?"

"Because I do," Chloe stated. "I have a crush on you and I've been trying to figure out what to do because Aubrey would have an aneurysm if she found out that I was into her sister."

"Step-sister," Beca corrected on instinct. "And excuse me, what?"

"I like you as more than a friend, Beca. And I know you're into Jesse but I'm hoping-,"

"Wait, stop right there. I'm not into Jesse. He's grown on me but we're just friends. ...I like you too, Chloe. And I know Aubrey will flip a shit if we get together but I can't not know how we'd be together." Beca stood up. Feelings were running rampant through her but the most dominant was happiness because Chloe liked her back. "We don't have to tell her."

Chloe's phone rang and she rolled her eyes as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Hey, Bree...yeah, I'll be right there." Chloe ended the call and looked at Beca. "I have to go. I'm sorry. Aubrey is having a freak out about what she should wear."

Beca looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "Seriously? You're leaving after what we just admitted to each other?"

"Let me just take care of this and we'll talk later, I promise."

"At least give me an idea where your head is at." Beca couldn't wait until later to find out where she stood with Chloe.

Chloe placed a soft kiss on Beca's cheek. "I want what you want. I do have to think about Aubrey in all this, though. I'll text you when she leaves and you can come over so we can talk."

Chloe left the room and Beca remembered the redhead mentioning she had changed her password on her laptop. She rushed to the door and called down the hallway to her. "What'd you change my password to?"

Chloe waved but didn't say anything as she disappeared around the corner. Sighing, Beca went back into her room and sat down at her desk. Seconds later her phone alerted her to a text from Chloe.

_ BecaxChloe. A bit of wishful thinking on my part. _

Beca smiled at the message. Chloe liked her back. She was still trying to wrap her head around that. She was worried, though, that Chloe might choose to keep things platonic between them for Aubrey's sake. Busying herself with her mixes, Beca waited impatiently to receive the text from Chloe telling her that they could talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beca raised her fist to knock on Chloe's apartment door; taking a deep breath before completing the action. She had received a text from the redhead ten minutes ago letting her know that Aubrey had left.

The door opened and Chloe smiled a greeting before stepping aside to let Beca in. "Are you hungry or anything?" She asked as she closed the door.

Beca didn't want anything delaying her conversation with Chloe any longer. "I want to be with you and it would really suck if I can't be because you're worried about Aubrey's feelings. I know she's your best friend and whatever the equivalent to sisters before misters is but I'm hoping you'll give us a shot." Beca tried her best not to fidget under Chloe's gaze.

Chloe reached out, taking one of Beca's hands into her own and looked down at their interlaced fingers. "I like this."

Beca smiled at Chloe's words. She wasn't much for hand holding but the feeling of their hands joined together was nice.

"I want us to try this." Chloe gestured between them. "We'll have to hide it from Aubrey, though. Just until I can find the right time to tell her. And it'd probably be easier to do that if you two found some sort of mutual ground."

Beca smiled big in excitement. "So we're together?"

Chloe nodded, happily. "We're together." She tugged Beca to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Now I can do that whenever I want."

Beca's heart was practically beating through her chest from the feel of Chloe's lips against her own. And that was just a peck. A full on kiss would probably put her into cardiac arrest.

Chloe leaned back in for a kiss but Beca pulled away causing her to frown.

"What kind of girl do you think I am Chloe Beale?" Beca smirked. "I need to be wined and dined before I put out."

Chloe laughed. "I'm sorry. I can't contain myself around a pretty face," she joked.

"Who am I kidding? Neither can I." Beca crashed their lips together, untangling their fingers so that she could place her hands on Chloe's hips.

After a few seconds, they ended the kiss in favor of gaining oxygen. Chloe pulled Beca over to the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table, turning the TV on. "Get ready to be wined and dined, Beca Mitchell. "How does leftover pizza sound?"

Beca laughed. "That sounds fantastic, actually."

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek before heading into the kitchen.

"When is Aubrey getting back?" Beca asked as she turned to watch Chloe move around in the kitchen. Watching Chloe do anything was way more entertaining than anything she could watch on TV.

"I'm not sure." Chloe pulled plates from a cabinet. "I'm sure you'll be gone before she gets back."

Beca continued to look at Chloe as she got their food ready. She hoped they could keep their relationship from Aubrey because she really didn't want her ruining things for her with Chloe.

* * *

About three hours later, Aubrey entered her apartment smiling from how pleased she was with the night's events and she couldn't wait to tell Chloe about it. Moving further into the apartment, Aubrey's smile fell and she rolled her eyes at the scene before her. Chloe and Beca were both asleep on the couch with Chloe resting her head on Beca's shoulder. Aubrey went over to them and kicked Beca's legs off of the coffee table.

Beca was startled as her legs hit the floor. It took her sleep fogged brain a moment to take in her surroundings and remember where she was. Her eyes landed on her step-sister and she rolled her eyes. "What the hell, Aubrey?"

Aubrey pointed at the two. "What is this?"

Chloe's eyes fluttered open at the noise. She saw Aubrey and quickly raised her head from Beca's shoulder. "Aubrey, hey."

Aubrey pinched the bridge of her nose as she felt a headache forming at the thought of her best friend being with her alternative, sarcastic pain of a step-sister. "Why are you here?"

Beca rolled her eyes as she stood up. "We were watching TV. Is that okay with you? Chloe does have other friends outside of you."

Chloe got up as well, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder. "You should probably go."

"I'll see you tomorrow." Beca left the apartment hoping she wasn't leaving Chloe to deal with too much of Aubrey's wrath.

"Aubrey," Chloe began.

"You said there was nothing going on between you two," Aubrey snapped.

"There isn't. We were just hanging out and we fell asleep. And Beca's right; I have other friends outside of you."

Aubrey knew she was overreacting. Chloe wouldn't do something that would clearly upset her. "I'm sorry. Beca just makes me crazy. If you say there's nothing going on, then I believe you."

Aubrey's words made Chloe feel like a horrible friend but there was no way she could tell the blonde the truth. "So we're good?"

Aubrey nodded and sat down on the couch. "We're good."

Chloe sat down beside Aubrey. "So don't leave me in suspense. How was your date?"

Aubrey smiled. "It was fun. Luke's a good guy. Different from the guys I usually date."

Chloe was well aware of the guys Aubrey dated, which is why she had been more than happy to help Luke get a date with her friend.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. I'll tell you more about the date tomorrow."

Once Aubrey was in the shower, Chloe went to her room and called Beca.

"Hey you, survive the demon?" Beca answered.

"Beca be nice and yes, I did. But that's not why I called. How do you feel about a date tomorrow night?"

"A date with a gorgeous redhead? Yes, please."

Chloe laughed. "Have a goodnight, Beca."

"Night, Chloe."

Chloe set her phone down on her nightstand and got into bed. Maybe being in a secret relationship with Beca would have a few pros. She'd be able to enjoy their relationship without anyone butting into it. Getting comfortable in bed, Chloe went to sleep with her last thoughts being of Beca.

* * *

Two weeks later...

Chloe woke up and smiled at feeling Beca beside her. She rolled over so that she was facing the sleeping brunette. They had consummated their relationship last night and it had been fantastic. They had to be quiet because Aubrey was home but that just made the whole thing hotter for Chloe. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Beca's forehead. "Wake up, babe."

"Too early," Beca mumbled.

Chloe laughed lightly and placed a kiss on Beca's lips before getting out of bed. "Wanna join me in the shower?"

Beca eyes scanned her girlfriend's body. She still couldn't believe she had someone as magnificent as Chloe.

Chloe grabbed her knee length robe and pulled it on as she smirked at her leering girlfriend. "I'm going to make sure the coast is clear." Chloe left the room to check on Aubrey's whereabouts. Seconds later she returned. "I don't hear her. She must be in class."

The two girls made their way into the bathroom and busied themselves with making-out while they waited for the water to warm up.

Chloe pulled away from Beca and checked the water a minute later. "Perfect," she said before guiding Beca into the shower.

"This is way better than those stupid communal showers," Beca said.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's shoulder. "Maybe you should spend the night more often so you can shower here."

"We won't actually get any showering done if you keep doing that," Beca said, referring to the kisses Chloe was placing on her shoulder.

"We can multitask." Chloe rubbed her hands up and down the length of Beca's back.

A knock at the door startled the two.

"Hey, Chloe!" Aubrey's voice was heard through the door. "I over slept! I just need to brush my teeth!" Aubrey opened the door and went straight for the sink.

Chloe was used to this. They intruded on each other's showers all the time if one of them was running late. She just wasn't used to it happening when she had the blonde's step-sister in the shower with her. The redhead moved so that her own body was hiding the brunette's petite form. If Aubrey happened to glance at the curtains, she would definitely see the outline of a second body. "Yeah, no problem." Chloe waited nervously for Aubrey to finish up.

"We're still on for lunch today, right?" Aubrey asked once she was finished.

"Of course," Chloe said. "You can tell me more about your date then. You're welcome, by the way. I told you that you'd like him."

Beca rolled her eyes. Were the two seriously having a conversation right now. She poked Chloe in the side as a way to tell her to bring the talking to an end.

"So yeah, I'll see you for lunch. You better get going before you're late," Chloe said.

"Later."

Chloe and Beca relaxed once they heard the bathroom door close.

"You should lock the door next time... _if_ I decide almost losing my life to Aubrey is worth taking showers with you," Beca said.

"That was a close one." Chloe turned around to face Beca. "And it'd be totally worth it," she said before kissing her girlfriend, the thoughts of showering quickly forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Beca was sitting at her desk working on a mix when she heard a knock at the door. She saved her file before getting up to go answer it. She was disappointed when she saw her father and not her girlfriend.

"Hey," Mr. Mitchell entered the room. "I finally figured out how to text. I can text you all the time now."

"Yeah, no. Don't do that." Beca closed the room door.

"I sent you a text. Did you get it?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

"I did. I've been trying to find a nice way to say no." Beca sat down on her bed.

"When do you ever try to find a nice way to do anything?" Mr. Mitchell grinned. "Anyway, come on, Beca. It'll be nice. Sheila really wants us to have a family dinner."

"I have other plans," Beca said.

"Doing what? Making your mixes? You can take a break. You know, when I asked Aubrey she was thrilled about it. It wouldn't hurt for you to adopt an attitude like hers."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Okay, whatever. I'll be there."

Mr. Mitchell smiled, triumphantly. "Thank you. I'll see you tonight." The man opened the room door just as Aubrey was about to knock. "Hey, I didn't know you two hung out."

Aubrey forced a smile. "We have Bella things to discuss."

"Bellas, right," Mr. Mitchell nodded in understanding. "I'll leave you girls to it. See you both tonight."

Once the man was gone, Aubrey glared at Beca. She pulled the brunette's headphones out of her purse and tossed them at her. "You left that at my apartment."

"Chloe was borrowing it," Beca stated.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You were letting her borrow your prized possession?"

"I have another one," Beca said. "And she wanted to use these to listen to the mixes I made her."

Aubrey frowned at her step-sister's words. "You made her mixes?"

Beca shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

Aubrey stepped towards Beca, looking down at the brunette who was still sitting on her bed. "You like her don't you? You spend almost all your time together. Do you think I haven't noticed? Well, newsflash, Beca, Chloe is out of your league and she's my best friend, which means she's off limits."

Beca groaned. "Oh my god, why are you crazy? Chloe can be friends with whoever the hell she wants. We've been over this."

"I know you have a toner for her, Beca."

"A what?" Beca stood up from the bed.

"A musical boner. You have one for Chloe and I'm telling you now that you need to back off."

Beca smirked. "Wait...do _you _like Chloe?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and scoffed. "It's not like that. Don't be an idiot."

"Well, if I actually was interested in her, then what would be the problem with that?" Beca said, not backing down.

Aubrey clenched her fists to her sides as she glared at Beca. Chloe was already spending more time with the brunette then she was her and Aubrey refused to lose her best friend to her alternative step-sister and her ear monstrosities. The brunette wouldn't understand, though. That or she'd laugh at her, so she couldn't reveal her reasoning behind her anger. "Just find someone else to crush on."

"Never said I had a crush," Beca pointed out.

Aubrey ignored her as she turned to leave. "I told your dad we'd ride to the house together. Be ready on time or I'm leaving you." The blonde left the room and Beca sighed. She definitely wouldn't survive being in a car alone with Aubrey.

* * *

As Beca had expected, the ride to their parents' place was a quiet and awkward one. She had been relieved when traffic was low and they had arrived to the house sooner than they had thought they would.

Upon entering the house, the girls were greeted by Aubrey's mom, Sheila. The woman hugged the two before giving her attention to Beca.

"Beca I found some old CDs when I was cleaning up today. You might enjoy them."

Beca smiled. "I would love to see what you have."

"Great. Come on, they're in the living room. We can go through them before dinner." Sheila looked at Aubrey. "Don't worry. I know you only like your female 80's music. I won't force you to go through them with us." Shelia glanced at Beca. "She's just like her father. They never like anything fun."

Aubrey scoffed. "That's not true. I like fun things."

"Then why are you performing the same song you performed last year to try to make it to Nationals?" Sheila asked.

Aubrey frowned. "I thought you liked that performance."

"I do, honey, but you need to spice things up. No one wants to see the same thing over and over again. I'm sure Beca could help you arrange a new set."

"That won't be necessary. I can lead the Bellas into victory with the set we have now."

"All right, dear. It was just a suggestion. You can see if Ethan needs help with anything in the kitchen."

Sheila walked with Beca into the living room and Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance. She already knew dinner at the Mitchell-Posen household was going to make for a long night.

* * *

Everyone was now at the dinner table; Beca and Aubrey sitting across from each other while their parents each sat at an end of the table. Conversation was currently being led by the two parents while the girls tried to seem interested in what was being said. Things were going better than expected until Ethan Mitchell decided to get the girls more involved in a family discussion.

"Aubrey how's school going? I know it must be tough studying to become a lawyer."

Aubrey smiled. "I can handle it. It'll all pay off in the end."

Ethan pointed his fork at the blonde. "That's a good attitude for you to have."

"Her crazy father instilled that in her," Sheila stated. "He always told her if you can't handle the pressure-"

"Cry yourself a river, build a bridge and get over it," Aubrey finished for her.

Ethan frowned at those words and looked at Aubrey. "You know if things do get too hard for you, you can come talk to me or your mother and we'll help you work something out. College is supposed to be fun. You don't need to stress too much."

Aubrey smiled at the man. She always did like him. He was nicer to her than her own father and understood her better than her mother sometimes. "Thanks."

Ethan looked at Beca next who was quietly picking at her food. "And what about you, Beca, do you still want to be the next P. Diddy or whatever?"

Beca gritted her teeth. "Yes, Dad, I still want to be a music producer."

Ethan shook his head. "It's not too late to look into doing something more realistic."

"I don't want to settle for something I'm not going to love," Beca stated. "Producing music is what I want to do with my life."

"But it's not a real goal to have, Beca. You don't know how hard it is to make it out there in that world."

"You've never even sat down and listened to one of my mixes," Beca stated. "I'm good, Dad. I can do this."

Ethan sighed. "I just don't want you to learn the hard way that you should've put your energy into an actual career."

"Beca's mixes are fantastic, Ethan," Sheila said. "She could become a music producer if she really has her heart set on it." The timer in the kitchen went off and Sheila stood up. "That's the pie."

"I'll help you." Ethan got up as well and followed his wife into the kitchen.

Beca looked at Aubrey. "What's it going to be this time?"

Aubrey thought for a second. "I have a headache and you have a paper due tomorrow. Wait, you don't care about school. "_You _have a headache and _I _have a paper due tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Aubrey and Beca's excuse for why they had to go was easily accepted and the two were now back in Aubrey's car heading back to campus.

Aubrey stopped at a red light and glanced at Beca. "You look like someone just smashed your soundboard."

Beca looked away from the window. "It's nothing."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. She didn't even know why she was bothering. Beca didn't like sharing her feelings.

* * *

Once they reached campus, the two went their separate ways, barely mumbling a 'bye' as they walked off. Beca reached her dorm and smiled when she saw Chloe waiting for her. She had texted the redhead to let her know that she was back.

"Aubrey's going to wonder where you are," Beca said.

Chloe shrugged. "I'll tell her I was in the library. What do you want to do?"

Beca opened her dorm room and wasn't surprised to see that her roommate was gone. It was video game night for her and her friends. It'd be a few more hours before she returned. "We can hangout in here, but I am getting a little tired of my room. Do you think maybe we could start telling people about us? For example, Aubrey. She already suspects something and it's only a matter of time before she finds out on her own."

Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "She's going to freak."

"I know but I don't want us being a secret anymore."

Chloe leaned in to kiss Beca. "Then I'll tell her."

Beca was surprised. She was expecting Chloe to fight her on this. "Really?"

Chloe nodded. "I want to hold your hand and be all cute with you in public, so yeah, really."

"When will you tell her?" Beca asked.

Chloe pushed Beca onto the bed. "Tonight. After a little one on one with my girlfriend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Chloe entered her apartment and found Aubrey sitting in the living room flipping through a photo album. "Hey, how was dinner?" Chloe sat down next to Aubrey and looked at the album. She was currently on a picture of her and her mom.

"Besides the parts where my mother treated me like I was the unwanted step-child, fine." Aubrey flipped to the next page in the album. "I just don't get it. We used to be so close and then Beca swoops into our life and it's like I don't even exist. What is it about her that people like? She's rude, she doesn't follow rules well and she looks like she belongs in a punk rock band."

"She's also sweet, funny, talented-,"

"Ugh, stop. You sound like you're on team Beca, too." Aubrey closed the album and looked at her best friend. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be friends with but thanks for sticking around and dealing with me. I love you, Chlo."

"I love you, too, Bree." Chloe hoped guilt wasn't coming off of her in waves.

Aubrey stood up from the couch. "I'm calling it a night." She placed the photo album on the coffee table. "See you in the morning."

"Night." Once Aubrey was out of sight, Chloe grabbed her cell phone and texted Beca.

_I couldn't tell her. She wasn't in the best of moods._

_When then, Chloe? _

_I don't know. Just give me more time please._

_Before regionals._

_That's in two days._

_ I'm aware. Tell her._

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She really didn't know how to tell Aubrey without the blonde getting upset. She had broken their friendship code. Never lie to each other, always tell each other when something was bothering them and never date each other's siblings(Aubrey had had a crush on Chloe's older brother but respectfully declined when he had asked her out. They had agreed it wasn't worth the possible drama that might ensue if things didn't work out). To be fair, Aubrey didn't have a sister at the time and if she knew the blonde's step-sister would've come in the form of Beca, she might've withheld from making a promise like that. Chloe got up and headed to her room to do her thinking. She had two days to figure out how to break the news to Aubrey.

* * *

Beca woke up the next morning in Chloe's bed and looked over at the redhead who was still asleep. She checked the time and was glad that she still had half an hour before they had to get ready for regionals. All the Bellas had spent the night in the apartment and Beca had snuck out of the living room once everyone was asleep to be with Chloe.

Deciding to go back out to the living room, Beca began to get out of bed.

"No, stay," Chloe mumbled as she pulled her girlfriend back to her.

"We'll get caught and I know how much you don't want that." Beca was irritated that Chloe still hadn't told Aubrey about their relationship.

"Beca." Chloe linked their fingers together. "Today, I promise."

Beca wanted to believe Chloe but she was skeptical.

Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca, letting her tongue trail across her lower lip. Beca parted her lips to allow Chloe access and was a goner as soon as their tongues collided. She pushed the redhead back and moved on top of her, but their position quickly changed when Chloe flipped them over. "I'll tell her." Chloe promised again before trailing kisses down Beca's neck and across her collarbone.

Beca let out a soft moan, trying to stay quiet as Chloe's hand slipped between their bodies, touching her where she needed her the most. "God, Chloe," she gasped.

Chloe smirked and entered her girlfriend with two fingers as she continued to rub her clit with the palm of her hand. She kissed Beca, nipping at the bottom of her lip before moving down the brunette's body.

Beca felt Chloe's tongue flick at her clit in short quick motions and let out a low groan. She bit her lower lip, trying to stop the sounds from leaving her mouth when she felt Chloe's mouth take her in. It wasn't long before she was coming undone.

Chloe moved back up the length of Beca's body, pleased with herself. She kissed the brunette for a few seconds before pulling away.

Beca began to trail her hand down Chloe's stomach and was confused when she was stopped. "What's wrong?"

"We don't have enough time." Chloe moved her lips to Beca's ear. "And when you do touch me I don't want to have to be quiet." She nipped at Beca's ear and got out of bed to throw her clothes on. "I'm going to take a shower."

Beca got out of the bed and got dressed as well before kissing Chloe. "I'll go make you tea. It'll help soothe your throat before regionals."

Chloe smiled at Beca's kindness. "Thank you."

Beca left the room and Chloe was positive she would be telling Aubrey about their relationship after their performance today.

* * *

Getting to the Lincoln Center had been an interesting journey but they had made it and luckily Amy had made their performance more entertaining by improvising a bit. Beca was sure that's what had gotten them into the ICCAs.

As the Bellas exited the auditorium, they were greeted by a ridiculous scene. The Treble Makers were fighting with another a capella group and it looked like things were getting out of hand.

Fat Amy went to join the fray and Beca went after her to keep her out of trouble. Chloe watched as her girlfriend tried to stop Amy from fighting with one of the men and before she could go and lend a hand, another man pushed Beca and she went flying through the glass window.

"Ohmygod!" Chloe took off towards Beca.

Aubrey followed behind her and pushed the man who had gotten the brunette hurt. "You just pushed my sister through a window you asshole." Before the man could speak, Aubrey punched him across the face, hissing at the pain it caused her.

Chloe helped Beca up and looked her over. "Are you okay, babe?"

She spotted a cut near the brunette's elbow and freaked. "You're bleeding!"

"It's okay. Nothing hurts... much." Chloe ran her hand through Beca's hair. "You need stitches." Chloe removed her Bella's scarf and wrapped it around Beca's arm.

A cop walked over and everyone settled down as he asked for information on what had happened.

Chloe gestured to the man Aubrey had punched. "That guy knocked my girlfriend through the window."

Amy was standing next to Aubrey frowning from the blonde's earlier statement. "Sister?"

Aubrey looked at Chloe with a frown of her own. "Girlfriend?"

Chloe turned her head away from Beca to look at Aubrey. "I was going to tell you."

The cop interrupted the inevitable argument by telling them he would call an ambulance.

"I don't need an ambulance," Beca assured him.

"We'll take her on our bus," Jesse offered.

The other Trebles agreed sans Bumper who looked reluctant. "Just don't bleed all over the upholstery."

Once the cop had taken their statements, which had included a lot of lying to avoid trouble, the Bellas and Trebles headed to the bus.

* * *

Chloe entered her apartment with Aubrey exhausted from the night's events. Aubrey hadn't spoken to her since her slip of the tongue and had stayed in the bus the entire time they were at the hospital. Beca had opted to stay at her own dorm instead of with Chloe for obvious reasons. "Aubrey I was going to tell you tonight."

"Yeah, right," Aubrey scoffed as she turned to face Chloe. "How long?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip.

"How long, Chloe?"

"A few weeks. Beca wanted to tell you but I wasn't ready. I knew how you'd react. I really like her Aubrey."

"Of course you do. Everyone does. Everyone from my mom to the Bellas... oh, and let's not forget Brad Fletcher."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Brad Fletcher was years ago. Beca gave him a black eye for trying to kiss her and told you what happened right away. And do you remember what you did? You yelled at her."

Aubrey glared at the redhead. "We have a friendship code, Chloe! I believed you when you told me nothing was going on. I'm so glad our friendship means so little to you."

Chloe took a step towards her friend. "It _does_ mean a lot to me. I didn't want to upset you that's why I was trying to find the right time to tell you."

"You know what? It's fine. Don't even worry about it." Aubrey headed to her room leaving Chloe on the couch.

Chloe sighed knowing everything wasn't going to be fine. She had a decision to make and she knew it'd leave her heartbroken no matter what she chose to do. Allow her friendship to end in favor of her love life or leave Beca in order to keep her best friend of thirteen years?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The next morning Chloe knocked on Aubrey's room door and waited for the blonde to open it. When the door opened, Chloe gestured out into the living room. "Can we talk?" Aubrey simply stared at the other girl. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Please?"

Aubrey reluctantly left her room and went out into the living room where she found Beca sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked her to come," Chloe said.

Aubrey sat down on the opposite end of the couch and glanced at Beca. "How's your arm?"

"Hurts less."

"Maybe next time you won't find it necessary to involve yourself in a brawl."

"Guys," Chloe cut in before the two could start arguing. "Enough is enough. You two are sisters. You need to start getting along." Chloe looked at Aubrey. "You're my best friend. I'd never choose a girl over you." Aubrey smiled triumphantly and Beca looked hurt so Chloe quickly continued. "And Beca, I'm really into you. I would love to see where things go between us. I don't want to lose what we have because my best friend is being an idiot."

Aubrey looked offended by Chloe's words. "What are you getting at?"

"I won't choose."

"I've never asked you to choose," Beca pointed out. "That's all Aubrey."

Chloe held up a hand halting either girl from speaking. "You two need to start acting like sisters who care about each other because I know that you do. Until then I need a break from both of you. I'm sorry."

Beca stood up immediately. "Wait, Chloe. That's not fair.

"And it's not fair that I keep getting thrown into the middle of your battles. I won't put up with it anymore. I'm meeting Stacie and Amy for breakfast. I'll see you both at rehearsals tomorrow." Chloe left the apartment, leaving her girlfriend and Aubrey to work out their problems.

"This is all your fault," Beca said, irritation evident in her voice.

"My fault? You're the one who decided it'd be a good idea to start sleeping with my best friend."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm out of here." She left the apartment and headed to her own dorm. She wouldn't be able to put up with Aubrey right now.

* * *

It had been nearly a week later and Beca hadn't been able to do much of anything. Chloe was still avoiding her and Aubrey except for Bella rehearsals. The two sisters had tried to work out their differences but it always ended in them arguing over one thing or another.

There was a knock at the door and Beca put a pillow over her head not wanting to speak to anyone.

Kimmy Jin looked over at her roommate and let out an overdramatic sigh before getting up to answer the door.

"Hey, is Beca here?" Amy asked.

Kimmy Jin gestured to the lump on Beca's bed and went to go sit back down.

Amy went over and pulled the pillow from over Beca's head. "You missed rehearsals."

Beca stayed laying down. "I didn't want to go."

Kimmy Jin looked over at the blonde. "She's been like that all day. It's really pathetic."

"Are you sick or something?" Amy asked.

"I just didn't want to go."

Amy looked sympathetically at the brunette. "Is this about Chloe?"

Beca said nothing.

"I talked to her the other day. She just wants to be with you without your sibling rivalry getting in the way of your relationship. You and Aubrey need counseling. I could help. I've seen a lot of Dr. Phil."

There was a knock at the door again and Amy opened it, not surprised to see Chloe.

Beca immediately got up at seeing the blonde and ran a hand through her unkempt here. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"You care?"

Kimmy Jin stood up from her desk and looked at Beca. "If I wanted to hear ridiculous drama, I'd watch Jerry Springer." The brunette left the room with her things.

Chloe looked at Amy. "Can I speak to Beca?" Amy nodded and stayed where she was. "Alone," she added.

"Oh, right." Amy left the room so the two could talk in peace.

Chloe looked at the brunette. "I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Really? Because I feel like absolute shit. You don't even talk to me, Chloe. I haven't made a mix in days because I can't think about anything else but you. I can't go to class, I can't eat, I can barely have a thought that doesn't involve you. I can't undo you, Chloe Beale. You're in everything I do."

Before Chloe could fully register what she was doing, her lips were on Beca's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Chloe broke away. "Sorry, that... that wasn't supposed to happen. I just...we can't."

"Aubrey and I don't get along. That's how it has always been. Why can't you accept that?" Beca asked.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from," Chloe said.

"I do," Beca said. "But you still can't force us to get along."

"You two aren't even trying!" Chloe yelled.

Beca rubbed her face with her hands in frustration. "I don't want to fight with you, Chloe."

"I should get going anyway." Chloe left the room and Beca let out an aggravated sigh.

Deciding not to stay cooped up in her room, Beca left to head to the station for her shift. Maybe she'd manage to get Chloe out of her head for awhile.

* * *

Beca entered the station and saw Luke talking to Jesse. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Beca," Luke began. "You know, Jesse's got this today. You don't need to be here."

Beca frowned. "Excuse me?"

Luke sighed and looked at the brunette apologetically. "Okay, so here's the thing. Aubrey's supposed to be stopping by so I can show her a bit of what I do. I know you two are fighting right now so if you're here, she might not stay."

Beca looked at her boss with disbelief. "Seriously?"

"It's just for today. I'll see you tomorrow," Luke said.

Beca rolled her eyes and left the station. First Aubrey cost her Chloe and now she couldn't even work because of her?

Jesse quickly caught up to Beca, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Hey, he didn't mean anything by that. He's just being... Luke."

"You know what? I don't even care. I'm just gonna go for a walk and clear my head."

"Beca if you want to talk," Jesse said.

"I don't." Beca walked off even more pissed off than she had been before.

* * *

Chloe was sitting in her room thinking about Beca's words. She knew Beca and Aubrey always fought, but she also knew that they cared about each other. They just had their own ways of showing it. Now that she thought about it, maybe she had gone about doing things the wrong way. Cutting both her girlfriend and her best friend off until they decided to get along was probably a bit rash. She just wanted them to have the relationship she knew that they could have.

The redhead grabbed her cell phone and bit her lower lip as she contemplated whether or not to call Beca. As she thought about it, she felt as if her room was moving a bit. She thought that maybe she was feeling things but then the tremor became a massive shaking of the ground. She watched with wide eyes as the items on her dresser toppled off and the earthquake made its presence known.

* * *

The earthquake had come and gone quickly but not without leaving a bit of destruction. The Bellas were all currently standing outside together after receiving a mass text message from Chloe to meet up to make sure everyone was okay.

"Where's Beca?" Chloe asked as she looked around.

Aubrey frowned and scanned the group. She quickly pulled out her cell phone without a word and called Beca. When she didn't get an answer, she looked back at Chloe. "She's pissed at me. She'll answer for you before she answers for me."

"I doubt that," Chloe said but still tried to call the brunette. She shook her head when she got no answer. "She's not answering."

Stacie tried next but still got nothing. "Maybe she doesn't have her phone on her."

"Yeah," Cynthia Rose agreed. "She's probably just in her dorm."

Amy shook her head. "I went by there before I came out here. Only her creepy roommate was there and she didn't know where Beca was."

"Maybe she's at the station," Lily said, softly.

The frown Aubrey was sporting, deepened. "She's not there. That's where I was."

Chloe felt herself beginning to panic. "Where the hell is she then?"

"We should all split up and look around for her," Cynthia Rose suggested.

Chloe nodded and the Bellas quickly dispersed in search of the DJ.

"Chloe," Aubrey said, obviously worried. "There's not that many places she would go. What if she's hurt?"

"We'll find her," Chloe assured her. "Maybe we should start calling hospitals just in case."

"Okay, let me just call her dad." Aubrey said trying to remain calm.

After letting Mr. Mitchell know about Beca, Aubrey and Chloe used their phones to search the nearest hospitals and began calling them.

"Hi, I'm looking for my sister, Beca Mitchell..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Aubrey was driving with Chloe when she spotted Bumper walking along the sidewalk with Donald. She quickly pulled over and jumped out of the car, making her way towards the Treblemakers. "Hey, have you two seen Beca?"

"Earlier before the earthquake," Bumper replied.

"Where?" Chloe asked with hope.

"I don't know. She was just walking around. I'm not her keeper," Bumper replied with his usual bad attitude.

Aubrey grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in close. "Listen, hobbit, tell me where you saw her or I'll pummel you."

"Okay, chill out." Bumper pried Aubrey's hand from his shirt. "I saw her going towards the library."

"Thanks." Chloe went back to the car with Aubrey. "A library isn't the safest place to be during an earthquake," Chloe said with worry.

Aubrey sat at the wheel for a moment, not pulling off. "I know." The blonde took a deep breath. "I'm sure she's fine."

Chloe's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hey, Amy... really? Is she okay? ...that's like ten minutes from here. We'll meet you there... what? ...oh, okay. I'll let Aubrey know." Chloe hung up the phone looking dejected but relieved at the same time. "Beca called Amy from the hospital. She has a few bumps and bruises but she'll be fine."

Aubrey smiled. "That's great! Which hospital?"

Chloe sighed. "Apparently Beca asked us not to come."

Aubrey's smile fell and irritation took over. "What the hell is she pissed at me for? You two are the ones that snuck around behind my back."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Why do you think we snuck around behind your back, Aubrey? You would've wanted us to break-up."

Aubrey shut her car off since it looked like this would take awhile. "Should I direct you again to our friendship code? The code that you seem to have decided no longer applies to you."

"Okay, yes I broke our code and I'm sorry. I just really find Beca to be amazing and I couldn't not be with her. I didn't know what else to do."

"Not lying to me was an option."

"I know, I know." Chloe ran a hand through her hair. "Look, you're infuriating but you're my best friend and I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a moment before letting out a deep breath. She wasn't free of wrong doing. She knew that. This silent competition that she had found herself in with Beca had gotten out of hand. "I know you didn't. And I didn't mean for my problems with Beca to interfere with our friendship."

"Don't be upset with Beca. She really did want to tell you but she didn't because of me."

Aubrey bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about her next words. "She treats you right?"

Chloe nodded with a smile. "I couldn't ask for better, which is why I'm so angry with myself for handling things the way I did. She deserved better than that."

"She deserves better than how I've been treating her too."

"Looks like we both have a lot of apologizing to do."

"Definitely. Want to go to the hospital?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? I don't think she'd be happy to see either of us."

"It's a great idea." Aubrey started her car. "You need to get your girl back. You can't do that if you're sitting here, right?"

Chloe smiled. "Right." The redhead reached out and placed a hand on Aubrey's arm. "Thank you."

Aubrey smiled back. "What are best friends for?" She got the car back on the road and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

Beca was talking to her dad and Sheila when Chloe entered her room. She wasn't too surprised that the redhead had shown up despite her telling Amy to tell her not to. She was, however, surprised when Aubrey entered behind her.

Mr. Mitchell smiled at the girls. "Hey, Beca's doing all right. She was unconscious for a bit but she's fine now. The doctor's letting her go soon."

Chloe smiled and looked at Beca. "That's great news. Did everyone else already leave?" She asked not seeing any of the Bellas around.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, I sent them away. No reason for everyone to be hanging around here."

"I have to get back to campus." Mr. Mitchell placed his hand on Beca's shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Sheila will take you home."

"I can go to my dorm, Dad." After the eventful day, Beca just wanted to relax in her own space.

"You need someone to keep an eye on you," Beca's dad insisted.

"Chloe can take her." Aubrey handed Chloe her car keys and then looked at her mother. "I wanted to talk. Could you drive me back to campus?"

"Is everything okay?" Sheila asked, worried.

"Yeah, I just want to talk." Aubrey looked at her step-sister. "I'll stop by your dorm later to check on you."

Before Beca could protest the decisions everyone else had made for her, Aubrey had left with her mom and step-dad, leaving Chloe to work things out with Beca.

"I swear you haven't stepped foot in a library all semester and the day that you do, there's an earthquake. You have shitty luck." Chloe brushed a strand of hair from Beca's face. "You had me really worried."

Beca turned away from Chloe's touch. "I'm fine and you don't have to drive me to campus."

"Everyone else is gone. I'm your only option."

"Then I'll take a cab." Beca was still upset over how Chloe had been treating her.

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's and squeezed it gently. "Please let me explain myself."

"What's there to explain?" Beca asked. "You've been avoiding me these past few days."

"Because it's hard being around you and not being able to be with you the way I want. I feel the same way you feel. I can't undo you either, Beca and I don't even want to try anymore."

"If I remember correctly, you made the decision to break-up with me."

"I just wanted you and Aubrey to work things out. I thought stepping back would allow that to happen. I handled everything between us the wrong way. I should've never kept us from Aubrey and I should've never ended things. I'm sorry, Beca."

"So are you saying you want to be with me?" Beca asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"And what about Aubrey?" Beca asked. "Won't she have a problem with us being together?"

"We talked. She's fine with it now," Chloe said. "She'll want to talk to you later. I hope you'll be willing to hear her out."

"I will be," Beca assured her.

"Good." Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I'm going to track down a doctor to find out exactly when I can get you out of here."

Beca smiled. "That'd be great." She was dying to get out of the hospital and being able to spend time with Chloe would be an added bonus.

* * *

Sheila parked near campus and looked over at Aubrey. The blonde had wanted to talk but she hadn't said much of anything during the car ride. "Are you okay?"

Aubrey nodded. "Yeah, I just... I don't know how to ask what I want to ask... or maybe I'm just afraid of the answer."

"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. You know that."

Aubrey sighed. It was now or never. "Do you prefer Beca over me? I know you wish I was more like her and you two get along great so... is she like your dream daughter or something?"

Sheila looked taken aback. This definitely wasn't what she was expecting Aubrey to say. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Whenever she's around you always talk to her instead of me or you'll invite her to do things with you and leave me out of it."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel that way. I just know that you hate going to some of the things I'm into so I invite Beca instead. I'm also trying to build a relationship with her. She's never been happy about her father remarrying and she's finally broken out of her shell when she's around me so I've been taking the opportunity to get to know her better. We happen to like a lot of the same things so I bond with her over that but that doesn't mean I'm replacing you."

"But you always say you wish I was more like Beca," Aubrey pointed out.

"I just mean that I wish you'd loosen up and be more laidback like she is. I hate seeing you stress out over little things. That's all. I don't want you to _be _Beca. I love you just the way you are. I don't want you to change. I just want you to enjoy life more, throw caution to the wind and all that jazz. Is this why you two fight all the time?"

"Yeah, I haven't been the best person to her. I guess I just resented her for always being better than me."

"She's not better than you and you're not better than her. You're two different people who are interested in different things but that doesn't mean you can't be friends. I'm sure there's something you two have in common that you can use as a building block to a better relationship."

"Yeah, I can think of one thing," Aubrey said. "Thanks for this. I really needed to get that out."

"You should've come to me about it sooner. I never want you feeling that way."

"I know. I'll be better about it if anything like this occurs in the future. Anyway, I should get going now. I'll see you for our family dinner next week."

"Okay, I love you, dear."

"I love you too, Mom." Aubrey got out of the car and headed to her apartment to think about how she would set about making things right with Beca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca was in bed curled up with Chloe, her head resting on the redhead's chest. They had been silent for awhile, simply enjoying each other's presence. Chloe's fingers were running through Beca's hair gently as she thought about how grateful she was that Beca was okay. Chloe placed a kiss on the top of Beca's head.

"I'm sorry again for everything."

Beca tilted her head and kissed Chloe. "You can stop apologizing, Chlo. I've forgiven you."

"I know. I'm just really sorry. If I had just told Aubrey from the get go, this whole thing wouldn't have exploded into a mess."

Beca kissed Chloe softly. "It's okay. She knows now and we're together. Things between us will be even better than they were before now that we don't have to keep our relationship a secret."

There was a soft knock at Beca's door and she moved to answer it. When she opened the door to find Aubrey standing there she was a bit surprised.

"Hey," Aubrey greeted her. She saw Chloe and waved to her before giving her attention back to Beca. "Can we talk?"

Beca stepped aside to let the blonde in. "Yeah, sure."

Chloe got up from the bed and gestured to the door. "I'll give you two some privacy." Chloe kissed Beca on the cheek and gave Aubrey's hand a reassuring squeeze before she left.

"How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked.

Beca shrugged. "Decent enough. My head stopped hurting."

Aubrey sat on the swivel chair at Beca's desk and then gestured for her sister to sit down on the bed.

Beca sat down and wondered what this conversation was going to be about. "If you want me to stay away from Chloe-,"

"This isn't about Chloe." Aubrey let out a breath, releasing the tension from her body. "This is about us and how I've been a crappy big sister. I'm... I'm..."

Beca grinned. Aubrey had never said "I'm sorry" to her and it was amusing to see the blonde try to get the words out. "Me too," the DJ said, saving Aubrey the trouble. "I never made things easy for you."

"And I never gave you an opportunity to make it easy for me," Aubrey added.

Beca laughed lightly. "I guess we both suck, huh?"

Aubrey nodded. "That we do."

Silence took over for a moment before Beca spoke again. "Why? Why are we so awful to each other?"

Aubrey took a few seconds to get her thoughts together. "I was jealous of you. You're sarcastic and standoffish but people still seem to prefer you over me. It was just me and my mom for so long and then you come into my life and all my friends swoop to you. I felt like I was suffocating in your shadow."

Beca was surprised. "You know, I felt the same way. My dad was always telling me I needed to be more motivated about school like you or that I needed to have "Aubrey's attitude" about things... so I get it. I don't want to be your enemy anymore, Aubrey."

"You don't have to be." Aubrey held out her hand. "Truce?"

Beca shook the offered hand, glad their conversation wasn't long and drawn out. She wasn't used to deep conversations with the blonde. "Truce."

"Now that that's out of the way," Aubrey began. "Chloe likes you a lot so I don't have to tell you that if you hurt her, I'll rip your vocal cords out, right?"

Beca nodded. "I really like her, Aubrey. She's... different. She makes me happy. I'll do my best not to hurt her."

"Good." Aubrey stood up. "Because she's way out of your league like I've told you before so you're lucky she's even with you."

"Wow, I can't imagine what Luke sees in you," Beca shot back. "You're such a catch."

Aubrey glared at the brunette. "He obviously sees me for the amazing woman that I am and appreciates my independence."

"Or he's a masochist," Beca quipped.

Aubrey rolled her eyes but a smile was present. "Goodnight, Beca."

"Night." Beca watched Aubrey leave and then let out a satisfied sigh. The war between them was finally over and she got the girl. She felt good. Beca went to her desk deciding to mix for the first time in days.

* * *

Aubrey entered her apartment and was greeted by Chloe who was sitting on the couch. "Hey."

"How'd your talk go?" Chloe turned off the television from the mindless reality show she had been watching.

Aubrey plopped down beside her best friend. We're on good terms now. We'll see how things go now that we're not at each other's throats."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sure you two can get along now. Maybe you could even let her help with the set list."

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at Chloe's words. "One thing at a time. Anyway, Beca really likes you so don't hurt her, okay? She's already annoying and impossible as it is. If you break her heart, she'll be pathetic, annoying and impossible."

Chloe smiled at Aubrey's way of showing that she cared about her sister. "I'll do everything in my power not to hurt her. Hey, we should go on a double date."

Aubrey frowned. "That's not happening and you won't even get Beca to agree to that one either."

"Please? It'll be fun. And don't worry about Beca. I can get her to do anything I want with a little persuasion."

Aubrey made a face of disgust. "Okay, just because I know that you two are dating doesn't mean I want to know that you two are sexual in anyway."

Chloe laughed. "She'll join us at dinner. So are you in?"

Aubrey sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Chloe squealed and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait. We haven't been on a double date in forever. Do you think I'd be able to get Beca to wear a dress?"

Aubrey chuckled. "I don't even think she owns a dress. You should definitely take her shopping tomorrow for one, though." The blonde had never seen Beca in a dress and would love to see how awkward she would be in one.

"I'll definitely do that." Chloe rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder and turned back on the TV.

The two silently watched TV for the next hour, glad that their friendship was still intact after what had happened. Aubrey decided in that moment that she needed to be less of a hard ass so that Chloe wouldn't feel the need to lie to her and Chloe decided that she would always be honest with Aubrey no matter what because their friendship meant everything to her.

* * *

The next day Beca was on her way to rehearsals when she was stopped by her father who was walking to his office.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I called you last night but I guess you were already asleep."

"I feel great," Beca replied.

"Then why'd you skip your philosophy class?" Mr. Mitchell asked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop stalking me on campus, dad. I should be able to not attend a class or two. It's my right as a college student."

"Just don't make it a habit," Mr. Mitchell said. "Learning is fun. You're missing out when you don't go to class. So are you and your sister going to be at dinner tonight?"

"No, we're going on a double date." Beca frowned when her father smiled at her without saying anything. "Why are you smiling at me?"

"You didn't correct me when I said sister," he pointed out.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Don't make a big deal out of it."

"And you're hanging out together. That's great, Beca. And I didn't know you were dating."

"Yeah, um... you kind of already know her," Beca said.

"Yeah? Who is it?"

"Chloe Beale." Beca wasn't sure what her father's response would be to that news.

The man stayed silent for a moment before nodding his head in approval. "Good choice. She's a bright one. She tutored a few of the kids in my class and they passed. You should let her help you study."

"Hey." Chloe approached Beca with Aubrey by her side. "Mr. Mitchell," she greeted the man.

"Speak of the devil," Mr. Mitchell smiled. "I hear you're dating my daughter."

Beca expected Chloe to become nervous but she should've known better. The redhead smiled brightly at the man. "I am," she linked her fingers with Beca's. "She's a handful but I think I'm on my way to taming her."

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "If anyone can do that, I'm sure it's you. I also heard you guys are going on a double date," he looked from Chloe to Aubrey. " Maybe you can have your dinner at the house tonight. I'd love to meet this Luke character," he said to Aubrey.

"Dad, no," Beca said. "This is our first double date and I don't want to go on it as it is. I'm not having dinner at the house."

"Yeah, sorry. That'd be a bit awkward," Aubrey jumped in.

"All right, maybe next time," Mr. Mitchell said, just happy to see that the two were agreeing on something. "I have to get to my office. I'll see you girls around."

Beca shook her head and looked at Chloe. "You're taming me, huh?"

"Most definitely." Chloe kissed Beca.

"I'm going to projectile vomit if you two kiss in front of me again," Aubrey warned.

Chloe pulled away from her girlfriend and looked at her best friend with a smile. "You'll be okay. Come on, let's get to rehearsals." The redhead linked her arm with Beca's.

As the three walked towards the gym, Aubrey glanced over at Beca. "Hey, Beca, are you free after rehearsals?"

"Yeah, why?"

Aubrey grinned. "Chloe wants to take you dress shopping for tonight."

Beca's displeasure showed on her face. "No way."

"You'd look so cute in a dress," Chloe said.

Beca shook her head. "Not happening. I already have to wear that obnoxious Bella's outfit."

"But a dress leaves for perfect access if we happen to find each other alone in a restaurant bathroom."

Aubrey groaned. "You two are ridiculous."

Beca laughed. "I think I can manage to wear a dress tonight."

"Perfect," Chloe said, happily.

Aubrey rolled her eyes with the hint of a smile playing at her lips. "Maybe you two should go back to keeping your relationship a secret."

Chloe and Beca laughed as they continued towards the gym.

"Hey, Aubrey." Beca looked over at the blonde. "Can we talk about the set list? I really can't sing _I Saw the Sign_ one more time."

Aubrey scoffed. "There's nothing wrong with the set list."

_"Everything's_ wrong with the set list," Beca insisted.

The two continued to bicker as they walked towards the gym. Chloe only laughed silently to herself as she listened to the argument. She was glad that everything had worked out between the three of them. She had her best friend and her girlfriend. A girlfriend who could possibly turn into the love of her life. She looked at the two women who walked on either side of her and smiled. Yeah, life was good.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
